


Jackstraw

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Когда-то давно он сам был свидетелем подобного, когда его одноклассница, над которой все годами издевались, выпрыгнула из окна. Она выжила, но Луи еще долго презирал сам себя за то, что он тоже глумился над девчонкой. Резко поднявшись с дивана, Томлинсон вновь открыл входную дверь.— Ты еще тут?По стойкому запаху сигарет он понял, что Гарри никуда не ушел и по-прежнему сидит на ступенях между этажами.— Ладно, черт с тобой, заходи!





	1. День рождения

— Ну и что ты сник то сразу? Спор есть спор, а ты проиграл его мне. Спорили мы на желание, так что я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул Чучело, — Малик затянулся сигаретой, и смачно сплюнул на асфальт.

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, если я это сделаю, то моей репутации конец!

— Друг, никто не узнает, только мы вчетвером. Так что давай, удачи! — брюнет щелчком отправил окурок в урну, и не спеша направился в сторону школы.

***

— Стайлс, к доске!

Парень вздрогнул и непроизвольно оглянулся, будто бы в классе был еще один Стайлс. Одноклассники дружно уставились на него в ожидании бурного веселья.

Гарри все школьные годы просидел за партой один, ни у кого не было желания сесть с ним на занятиях, даже обедать рядом с ним в столовой считалось позором, а вот довести до слез однозначно было почетно. Чучело. Так его называли с первого класса. Почему-то он не смог найти с кем-либо общий язык, а на насмешки реагировал болезненно и непременно огрызался.

Родители укатили продолжать свои исследования в Швейцарии, и с пяти лет Гарри воспитывал дед. Когда Стайлс пошел в начальную школу, мистер Селли устроился работать помощником тренера. Гарри часто ревел, забившись в узкий закуток за самыми дальними шкафчиками, где и находил его дед, что каждый раз успокаивающе гладил его по голове.

Уже к средней школе Стайлс вытянулся и стал выше всех одноклассников, из-за чего стал сильно сутулиться и не знал, куда деть свои длинные руки. Обязательные для старшеклассников тренировки стали для него настоящей проблемой. Под язвительные комментарии и злобный смех он зависал на канате в метре от пола, не в силах продвинуться выше. Селли старался сильно на него не орать, пока Гарри пытался удержаться на руках, но неизменно падал.

Одевался он странно и невзрачно, чаще всего в бесформенные свитера и немодные джинсы, зимой и летом в черные кеды, а как протест окружающим носил дикий начес на голове и синий лак на ногтях. Деда своего Гарри жутко боялся и стеснялся того, что тот кругом достает его своей чрезмерной заботой. Селли постоянно пытался подкармливать Стайлса, и булочки из буфета приносил чуть ли не на уроки, чем неизменно вызывал дикий смех учеников и колкости в адрес кудрявого.

— Стайлс, тебе особое приглашение нужно? — мистер Уинстон терял терпение.

Гарри все-таки заставил себя медленно подняться из-за парты. Прищурившись, он оглядел одноклассников. Сейчас начнется… Как же он ненавидел выходить отвечать у доски! На протяжении многих лет Стайлс все ждал, когда же им надоест над ним насмехаться, когда они устанут от издевательств, но шел последний год, а так ничего и не поменялось.

По спине противно сползала капелька пота, скорее бы все закончилось. Неожиданная подножка от Колдер, и Гарри совершенно по-дурацки растянулся на полу прямо перед учительским столом, неуклюже пытаясь ухватиться за парту, отчего с той посыпались тетради и учебник.

— Блин, ну что за урод! — прошипела брюнетка. — Собирай! Чучело!

— Слышь, Смит! — Гарри шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Ты за словами то следи!

— Стайлс! Ну мы долго ждать тебя будем?! — Уинстон нетерпеливо постукивал ручкой по столу, уставившись в окно, старательно делая вид, что не замечает происходящего в классе.

Стоя у доски, Гарри пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то, но сделать это было просто невозможно. Весь класс строил ему рожи, показывал пальцем и в открытую издевался. В шею ударил шарик из жеваной бумаги и Гарри почувствовал, что начинает покрываться красными пятнами. Хоран, уже не скрывая, держался за живот от истеричного смеха. Еще один обмусоленный шарик запутался в волосах и Гарри замолчал окончательно, уставившись в пол и тяжело дыша. Главное, не зареветь при них, иначе глумиться будут весь оставшийся день. Мокрый шарик попал прямо в лоб. Хоран с Пейном ударили по рукам: «В яблочко!» Стайлсу казалось, что хуже уже быть не может, когда с грохотом распахнулась дверь класса, и на пороге возник дед.

— Гарри! — старик расплылся в довольной улыбке, что удалось отыскать внука. — Ты тепло оделся сегодня, я рано уходил, не смог проследить?! Холод сегодня собачий, жуть же!

Класс дружно слег в беззвучном хохоте, который перерос в коллективную истерику, а несчастный Гарри был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Дед, прекрати, уйди, умоляю, — слезы уже готовы были пролиться из глаз, и это стало последней каплей.

— Мистер Селли! — Уинстон, наконец, отвлекся от созерцания пейзажа за окном. — Вы срываете нам урок!

— Простите, Бен! Я не нарочно! Как представил, что Гарри застудит себе все на свете, так и прибежал. Ухожу, ухожу…

Дед скрылся за дверью.

— Гарри, садись. Ответишь на следующем уроке, — преподаватель с сочувствием взглянул на ученика.

***

Лучше бы он утром у доски сквозь пол провалился, чем на перемене выслушивать насмешки одноклассников.

— Чучело! Так, а ты подштанники то надел? А они у тебя в цветочек или в горошек?

— А давайте ему накопим на пластическую операцию! Надоело каждый раз пугаться!

— На подштанники копить надо! Или на стринги с начесом! А то старый тренер весь бедный испереживался!

Гарри схватил свою сумку и начал лупить по голове всех, кто попадался под горячую руку, а потом закрылся в туалете и дал волю слезам, даже добежать до спасительного «зашкафья» школьных раздевалок сил не оставалось.

Единственный, кто не смеялся в тот момент над ним — это Ник Гримшоу. Возможно, он был настолько крут, что на Стайлса и внимания не обращал. Ему дела не было до того, кто это — Чучело. Но Гарри был ему искренне благодарен, и, кажется, даже чуть-чуть любил. За то, что когда все издевались, он чаще всего равнодушно проходил мимо.

— Слышь, Стайлс, поди сюда! — властный голос Ника застал Гарри у выхода из школы.

— Ты… м-мне? — заикаясь и бледнея, промямлил Стайлс.

— Тебе. У меня день рождения сегодня и я зову всех одноклассников. Приходи тоже.

— Я? А зачем? — щеки Гарри медленно заливал румянец.

— Блин, ну просто! Тебя что, часто на дни рождения зовут?

— Меня еще никогда…

— Ну так вот, всегда что-то бывает в первый раз, — хлопнул его Ник по плечу, брезгливо отвернувшись. — В семь приходи.

Такого с ним еще никогда не было, чтобы кто-то позвал его на день рождения! Да и не кто-то там, а самый крутой парень в школе… Гарри метнулся к спортзалу.

— Дед! Меня на день рождения пригласили, представляешь! Дедуль! Ты представляешь?! Меня!

— Гарри! Это же так здорово!

— А что подарить? Я даже не знаю… Книгу? Диск?

— Эээ! Ерунда все твои диски! Вот гантели новые всегда не помешают!

— Ладно, дедуль… Я сам справлюсь. Ты домой?

— Нет, малыш, я пока в школе останусь.

Гарри уже не слушал, он несся домой, ведь нужно было еще подготовиться к вечеру.

***

Дома Стайлс перерыл весь шкаф в поисках нарядной рубашки. Потом заметил, что на указательном пальце содрался лак. По-хорошему, нужно стереть и накрасить заново, но времени не было, да и кто заметит в темноте? Хотя, в какой, к черту, темноте? Там будет весь класс… Поубивал бы всех! Гарри уже мазал ярко-синим лаком облупившийся ноготь. Расчесать волосы не получилось, поэтому только взбил копну кудряшек расческой. Стоя перед зеркалом, он представлял, как танцует с Ником в полумраке, где-то тускло мерцают свечи… О двойственных предпочтениях Гримшоу знали все. Да, все-таки, он хороший, не такой, как все эти…

Стайлс натянул куртку и выскочил в подъезд, нащупал в кармане куртки пачку сигарет и с удовольствием прикурил.

— Снова куришь? — на лестницу вышел сосед.

— Угу, — Гарри сделал последнюю затяжку и кинул окурок в консервную банку, прикрепленную к перилам.

— Еще раз увижу, уши оторву!

— Хмырь, — буркнул Стайлс и сорвался вниз, перепрыгивая через ступени. Сегодня ни один человек на свете не испортит ему настроения!

По дороге купил какой-то диск с компьютерной игрой, долго его выбирал, стараясь не обращать внимания на смешки продавца. Руки тряслись, а сердцебиение зашкаливало от волнения, пока он давил кнопку звонка. Открыл сам Гримшоу.

— Привет, Гарри, проходи, располагайся.

— Это тебе… С Днем Рождения! — протянул парню диск и быстро приобнял. Ник тут же брезгливо вывернулся, но в следующий момент повел Гарри в прокуренную кухню, где уже собрались Малик, Пейн и Хоран.

— О! Чучело! — довольно оскалился пакистанец.

— Э! Моего парня не обижать! — Ник чуть сильнее стиснул Гарри.

А Стайлс не мог шевельнуть и пальцем. Его кого? Парня? Боже… Не может быть…

— Гарри, давай выпьем за мой День Рождения! — парень налил кудрявому полный стакан красного вина.

— Я не пью! — Стайлс отпрянул.

— Гарри… Ради меня!

Несмело улыбнулся, давясь и морщась, осушил стакан. В голове мигом поплыло.

— О! Смотри, окосевшее Чучело! — послышалось будто издалека. Но Гарри было уже все равно, ведь с ним рядом Ник, он его парень, он его защитит, он не даст его в обиду…

— Гарри, пойдем в комнату, поговорим.

Нетвердой походкой Гарри потащился за Гримшоу, пытаясь держаться за его руку. В комнате было темно.

— Ник, а где остальные? — спросил, чувствуя, как заплетается язык.

— А зачем нам остальные? Нам и вдвоем хорошо, — повалил тот кудрявого на диван.

— Ник, ты чего?! — Гарри попытался встать.

— Стайлс, успокойся, — Ник положил ладонь на его бедро и сжал. — Ты же мой парень, значит нам теперь все можно.

Горячий пьяный шепот Гримшоу щекотал ему ухо, Гарри не хотел продолжать, но ради того, чтобы быть парнем Ника… Тогда никто не посмеет ткнуть в него пальцем. Было жутко противно и мерзко, сквозь скрип дивана слышался смех в соседней комнате. Кажется, еще гости пришли. Гарри молчал, практически не шевелился и ждал, когда все закончится. А закончилось все быстро.

Трясущимися руками пытался застегнуть ширинку на джинсах, но она оказалась сломана. Рядом сидел Ник и смотрел в потолок. Стайлс осторожно положил ладонь на его руку, чувствуя, что сердце сейчас просто разорвется от страха и волнения. Все было как-то не так, неправильно, и хоть никогда в жизни он ни с кем не встречался, чувствовал, что не так обращаются со своей второй половинкой. Сипло выдавил из себя:

— Ник… Может, завтра в кино пойдем?

Парень мгновенно выдернул свою руку и уставился на Гарри, как на ненормального.

— Чучело, ты офигел? Какое кино? Я спор проиграл. И только попробуй подойти ко мне в школе. Я тебя знать не знаю. Усек?

Гарри выбежал из комнаты в коридор и пытался поскорее натянуть кеды, но руки не слушались и по щекам текли слезы.

— Чучело?! Ты откуда тут? Пацаны, что это с ним? Ты будто вниз головой с горы съезжал!

Гарри кинул затравленный взгляд на Софию и пулей вылетел из квартиры.

— Эй! Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что тут произошло? — брюнетка уперла руки в бока.

— Ладно. Только, Соф, никому, — Лиам зашептал ей на ухо и глаза Смит округлились.

— Да ну! Правда?! Эль!!! Ты прикинь?!..


	2. Принятие решения

Следующий день для Гарри стал адом. Весь класс в подробностях обсуждал вчерашнюю вечеринку и отовсюду слышалось:

— Да Чучело у нас просто шлюха!

Наплевав на уроки, на деда, на все на свете, Стайлс вылетел из школы. Хотелось исчезнуть, испариться, умереть. Он забежал в свой подъезд, вытирая слезы, достал дрожащими руками сигарету.

— Опять куришь, шпана малолетняя! — на этаже щелкнул замок, и появился сосед в обнимку с высокой брюнеткой.

— Иди к черту! Пошли вы все! — заорал охрипшим от слез голосом кудрявый.

Мужчина, опешив от такого ответа, быстро спустился.

— Хаз! Гарри, что случилось? — вырвал из пальцев сигарету и попытался его приобнять.

— Отвали, — выл Стайлс.

— Лу, это кто такой? Что вообще происходит? — недовольно проворчала брюнетка.

— Дани, не видишь, мальчишке плохо? Иди, я тут разберусь. Прости, проводить не смогу.

Девушка фыркнула, и застучала каблучками по лестнице.

— А ну, вытирай сопли и пошли отсюда. Нечего на лестнице реветь. Дед дома?

Гарри замотал головой.

— Тогда идем ко мне.

***

Луи затащил Стайлса к себе домой почти силой. Усадил на диван и дал стакан воды. Сел рядом, не пытаясь успокоить, ждал, когда странный парнишка успокоится сам. Томлинсон жил в этой многоэтажке три года, и все это время гонял Гарри с лестницы, что в наглую дымил там и днем, и ночью. Деда его он видел редко, а на Гарри почти не обращал внимания. Не до странных соседей было, со своей жизнью бы разобраться. Приехал из Донкастера, устроился в рекламную компанию, а продавать у Луи получалось прекрасно. Быстро шел вверх по карьерной лестнице, не гнушаясь ничем, давя конкурентов и идя по головам. Но сегодня что-то екнуло при виде этого ревущего мальчишки, что-то из прошлой жизни, давно забытое…

— Успокоился? Говорить можешь?

Гарри молчал, уставившись в пустой стакан.

— Что, молчать будем? Тогда уматывай к себе.

Видимо, это уже была последняя капля, и Гарри, всхлипывая и заикаясь, все рассказал совершенно чужому мужчине. Тот слушал, не перебивая, только хмурился, и когда Стайлс замолчал, выпалил:

— Ты идиот! Это нельзя так оставлять, ты можешь написать заявление в полицию об изнасиловании.

— Нет! — Гарри вытер кулаком слезы. — Не надо! Меня ведь никто не насиловал! — зеленые глаза, не мигая, смотрели на мужчину.

— Ну и что? Козлов надо учить.

Гарри молчал, только иногда судорожно всхлипывал. В голове гудело и руки мелко тряслись.

— Помогите мне… — поднял глаза на мужчину.

— Чем я тебе помогу? Заявление ты писать не хочешь. А от меня что надо? Чтобы морду набил кому-нибудь? Морду набить могу, но тебе это вряд ли поможет, — рука потянулась за сигаретой. Черт, он же бросил курить…

— Нет, бить не надо… Я просто хочу, чтобы надо мной прекратили издеваться. Хочу стать таким, как все. Помогите…

— Гарри, ты хоть сам понимаешь, к кому ты обращаешься?

— Пожалуйста! Мне больше не к кому!

— Такие вопросы с матерью и отцом решай!

— Родители за границей… Если ничего не изменится, я выпрыгну из окна… Я не смогу так больше.

— Знаешь что, Гарри. Иди-ка ты домой, и выбрось дурь из головы. И мой совет — напиши заявление.

— Не поможете?

— Нет.

Громкий хлопок двери. Томлинсон откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Нет, ну он же в конце концов не волшебник, чтобы из оборванца делать принца. Сердце неприятно екало при виде этого парня. Когда-то давно он сам был свидетелем подобного, когда его одноклассница, над которой все годами издевались, выпрыгнула из окна. Она выжила, но Луи еще долго презирал сам себя за то, что он тоже глумился над девчонкой. Резко поднявшись с дивана, Томлинсон вновь открыл входную дверь.

— Ты еще тут?

По стойкому запаху сигарет он понял, что Гарри никуда не ушел и по-прежнему сидит на ступенях между этажами.

— Ладно, черт с тобой, заходи!

***

Следующий день для Гарри стал праздником, вернее, ожиданием его. И уже не так больно кололи едкие усмешки, почти не напрягал холодный взгляд Ника, смотрящий сквозь него. В голове уже сложилась картинка, как завтра он придет в школу и все просто офигеют, ведь Чучела больше не будет. Кем он будет, Стайлс еще сам не представлял, но непременно он поразит всех. Тогда они не посмеют больше смеяться над ним. Сегодня Гарри договорился встретиться с Томлинсоном, и хоть Гарри робел при нем, он интуитивно чувствовал, что именно Луи поможет ему перестать быть предметом насмешек. Потому что сам шатен излучал такую бешеную энергетику и уверенность, что не доверять ему было невозможно. И Гарри доверял на все сто.

Домой несся почти вприпрыжку, точнее, не домой, а этажом выше, к соседу. Внутри все пело от предвкушения волшебного преображения, а еще больше от вытянувшихся рож одноклассников. И Ника, что уж там скрывать. Хотелось отомстить, чтобы он мучился, загибался, ползал у ног Стайлса.

С разбегу Стайлс надавил кнопку звонка.

— А, это ты? Пришел все-таки…

Отсутствие энтузиазма в голосе мужчины подействовало на Гарри как ведро холодной воды и счастливая улыбка сползла с лица. Томлинсон был слегка взъерошенный и нервный.

— Проходи, что встал? Хаз, у меня каждая минута на счету. Так что давай без прелюдий. Надо нормально посмотреть на тебя, оценить, с чем предстоит работать.

Стайлс стоял посреди полупустой комнаты и непроизвольно ковырял лак на ногте.

— А что за ужас у тебя на ногтях? — шатен уселся на диван, пристально рассматривая Гарри.

— Лак…

— Да? Если это лак, то я Папа Римский. Сотри это убожество и не позорься. Так, поехали дальше… Волосы никуда не годятся, да и одежда тоже. И выпрямись ты, наконец, стоишь, как столетний дед.

Стайлс от каждого слова покрывался красными пятнами стыда. Да, его не раз за всю жизнь унижали, обзывали… Но то были озлобленные школьники, а тут взрослый мужчина… Все же он выпрямил спину.

— Теперь посмотрим, что у тебя с фигурой. Раздевайся, — совершенно спокойно, даже обыденно произнес Томлинсон и сложил руки на груди.

— Нет, — Гарри испуганно зажал рот рукой и попятился назад.

— Слушай, ты, кажется, хотел уделать всех? Хотел?! — раздраженно рявкнул шатен.

— Да, — прохрипел Гарри, исподлобья глядя на мужчину, и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду под пристальным взглядом. Надеяться на то, что Томлинсон отвернется, хотя бы пока он раздевается, не приходилось.

— Так, стоп! Это что?! — Луи во все глаза уставился на парня.

— Где? — побледнел тот. Что он увидел? С такой интонацией он мог бы сказать, что увидел у него хвост.

— На тебе!

— Белье… нижнее… — старательно прикрывая руками область между ног, несмотря на то, что трусы были на нем.

— Это что, способ самовыражения? Тоже не пойдет. Белье другое нужно. Фигура ничего так… Не предел мечтаний, конечно, но довольно неплохо.

Резко поднялся с дивана и подошел к Гарри слишком близко. Без всяких объяснений мужская рука уверенно коснулась живота и края разноцветных семейников. Рывком прижал к себе и пробежал пальцами по одеревеневшей спине Стайлса. Опустил руку на бедро и легко сжал.

— Вы что… делаете? — казалось, что Гарри сейчас грохнется в обморок. Губы плотно сжаты, ресницы дрожат, а в глазах ужас…

Так же быстро, как подошел, Томлинсон отпустил Гарри и снова уселся на диван.

— Все ясно с тобой. Отшить мужика ты тоже не умеешь. Можешь одеваться, и еще раз тебе говорю, спину распрями.

Пока кудрявый дрожащими руками натягивал одежду, Томлинсон подводил итоги:

— Итак, что мы имеем. Ногти отвратительны, прическа безобразная, одежда никуда не годится, про белье вообще молчу. Фигура… ну может быть. Уверенности в себе никакой. Походкой только бродячих собак пугать. И с этим багажом ты хочешь утереть всем нос.

— Не получится, да? — Гарри застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

— Я разве это сказал? Я спросил тебя — хочешь?

— Хочу, — злой блеск мелькнул в глазах Стайлса. Томлинсону понравилось.

— Ну что ж… Ты только запомни, что я не волшебник, и прекрасного принца из тебя не сделаю. И не надо думать, что за один день ты изменишься до неузнаваемости, и все обалдеют от твоей сказочной красоты. Этого не будет.

— А что тогда? Я думал…

— Даже если сейчас я отвезу тебя в салон, тебя там приведут в божеский вид, накупишь себе шмоток… Не перестанешь ты быть Чучелом. Они привыкли издеваться над тобой, и отказываться от этого только потому, что ты там что-то с собой сделал, они не будут.

— И что вы предлагаете?

— Пока ты побудешь в привычном обличье. Конечно, стереть убогий маникюр и познакомиться с расческой тебе никто не мешает, но не более. Сейчас тебе нужно добиться, чтобы над тобой прекратили смеяться, ну или забыли о тебе, хотя бы на время. Не обращай внимания на гадости и подколы, не реагируй, игнорируй их. И еще, не стесняйся деда, чем больше ты чувствуешь стыд, тем больше им захочется над тобой поиздеваться. Не жди гадостей от других, сделай их первым. Пусть найдут другой объект для насмешек, хотя бы на какой-то момент. Заодно и отомстишь. Вот смотри, чем круче человек, тем смешнее выглядит он в нелепой ситуации. Выбери того, кто является авторитетом и сделай.

— Я не умею делать гадости, — низко опустив голову, проворчал Стайлс. Не этого он ожидал.

— Сумеешь. Я, конечно, не имею в виду такие пакости, как плюнуть в чай. Это неинтересно и скучно, прояви фантазию.

— Хорошо, я попробую. А дальше что?

— Я тебе позвоню. Мне сейчас пора. Удачи, Хаз, — Луи взъерошил и без того лохматую голову.


	3. Месть

Гарри не спал всю ночь, думал над словами Томлинсона и с каждой минутой, с каждой новой рождающейся мыслью понимал, что тот прав во всем. Вот только как найти в себе силы не обращать внимания на издевательства? Как спокойно находиться рядом с Ником, когда от одного только взгляда на него становится так стыдно, что хочется испариться.

Утро началось с изнурительного расчесывания спутанных волос. Результат не радовал, когда волосы торчали во все стороны, было не так заметно отсутствие всякой формы, а вот ногти без синего лака неожиданно понравились. Гарри влез в привычную одежду, закинул сумку на плечо и отправился в школу.

Не успел он переступить порог, к нему сразу же бросился дед.

— Гарри! — скрючившись, прохрипел старик. — У тебя таблетки от живота есть? Овощи в салате не свежие что ли? Так скрутило, не могу!

Гарри застыл на месте. Ему хотелось оглянуться по сторонам, посмотреть на реакцию одноклассников, но с трудом сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, он ровно ответил:

— Нет, дедуль, у меня ничего нет. Сейчас зайду к школьному врачу и принесу.

— Ой, Гарри, быстрей! Или давай, я сам! А ты возьми ключи от раздевалок, сходи открой их, а то сейчас народ повалит, а я не могу уже! — дед уже несся по коридору в сторону туалета.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки, и пошел в сторону спортивного зала.

— Я не войду в раздевалку! — громко, чтобы все слышали, выкрикнула Колдер. — Чучело там с самого утра торчит, мало ли что он там делал! Еще не хватало там вещи оставлять и заразу какую-нибудь подцепить!

Остальные ученики притормозили, держа в руках сумки и рюкзаки со спортивной формой. В итоге, почти весь класс пришел на занятия в обычной одежде, а тем, кто успел напялить форму, было брезгливо сказано: «Фу, ты что к шкафчикам подходил! Лошара!» Весь класс так грызся из-за этой ситуации, что на время забыли даже про самого Гарри, чему он был рад, хоть и противно было, что поводом стало опять же отвращение к нему, будто он чудовище, а не человек. Глубоко внутри зарождалось какая-то больная ненависть. Они заслуживают наказания, каждый из них. Вновь вспомнились слова Томлинсона, что не стоит ждать гадостей, потому что они непременно будут. Лучше сделать первым, но что именно, Гарри придумать не мог.

В ожидании начала занятия весь класс столпился возле Ника, который хвастался новым айподом, подаренным отцом на День рождения. Гарри с тоской смотрел на восхищенные лица одноклассников. Интересно, если бы он пришел в школу с такой дорогой штуковиной, хоть один бы подошел к нему? Нет, конечно, ему не поможет ни один айпод в мире.

В зал вошел старший тренер Кауэлл.

— А почему вы не в форме? Вы на тренировку пришли или как? Быстро в раздевалки переодеваться! Минуту всем!

Недовольные ученики поплелись на выход из зала, а Ник сунул айпод в карман своего пуховика. В голове у Гарри что-то щелкнуло, как выключатель. Было темно и раз… Какая-то вспышка, яркая, сильная, причиняющая боль, но такая нужная в данный момент.

Под конец тренировки Гарри вперед всех ускользнул к раздевалке, как он и ожидал, шкафчик Гримшоу был не заперт и теплая куртка спокойно висела на дверце. Он метнулся во вторую раздевалку, где куртка Элеонор впопыхах была брошена прямо на скамье. Стайлсу хватило пары секунд выскочить в коридор перед тем, как класс разбрелся к своим шкафчикам.

Набросив свою куртку на плечи и подхватив сумку, Элеонор нос к носу столкнулась с Гарри.

— Чучело, ты снова тут? — поморщилась девушка. — Свали с дороги!

Но далеко уйти она не успела. 

— Эй, а что это за яркий провод торчит у тебя из кармана?! Я видел, как ты во время занятия к раздевалкам сворачивала! — Стайлса колотило, но отступать было поздно.

Весь класс замер, ожидая, что будет дальше.

— Чучело, ты за базар свой отвечаешь? — сощурившись, прошипел Ник.

— Проверь, — Гарри не отвел взгляд.

— Ну-ка, Колдер, дай сюда свою куртку! — парень протянул руку, не сводя глаз с кудрявого.

— Да пожалуйста!

Ник сунул руку в карман куртки девушки и за провод вытянул свой собственный айпод.

— Колдер, это что?! — лицо исказила гримаса презрения.

— Я… Я не знаю… Я ничего не брала, — растерянно лепетала Элеонор, глядя на Ника огромными глазами.

— Вот ты крыса… Не ожидал от тебя! — зло выплюнул тот.

— Я не брала, — она хлюпала носом, затравленно оглядывая шокированные лица одноклассников.

Гарри стоял рядом и чувствовал, как горит лицо. Казалось, что сейчас каким-нибудь образом выяснится, что это он подставил одноклассницу. Он почти перестал дышать, когда Лиам слегка толкнул его в плечо.

— А ты не такой гнилой, оказывается… 

***

К Томлинсону Гарри мчался, не видя ничего перед собой. В груди жгло от быстрого бега, в ушах звенело, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди. Надавил кнопку звонка, потом в нетерпении застучал кулаком в дверь. Шатен открыл и едва смог поймать влетевшего в квартиру с огромными глазами парня.

— Ты одурел? Чего так стучишь?

Стайлс уперся руками в колени и свесил голову вниз, пытаясь отдышаться, но из груди вырывался хрип вместо нормального голоса.

— Господи… Я… Я такое сделал! Такое совершил! Я никогда… Никогда бы не смог…

— Да что сделал то, Хаз?! — слегка встряхнул за плечи и обеспокоенно заглянул в горящие глаза.

Стайлс, задыхаясь, выпалил обо всем, что произошло десять минут назад.

— Гарри, — мужчина выдохнул и улыбнулся, приобнял его за плечи и повел в комнату, — Какой же ты еще глупый! Угрызения совести мучают? Ну и зря! Или ты их, или они тебя. Ты все правильно сделал. Кофе хочешь?

Кудрявый только помотал головой.

— Гарри, тебе успокоиться нужно.

Усадил на стул, присел перед ним на колени и сжал ледяные ладошки своими руками.

— Ты молодец, я знал, что все у тебя получится. И не жалей их, они этого не заслужили. Почувствуют твою слабость — растопчут. Ну, скажи, разве тебе не понравилось?

— Я не знаю… Мне так страшно было.

— А сейчас?

— Уже нет.

***

Следующий день стал для Гарри шоком. Колдер в классе стала изгоем, с ней никто не разговаривал, и теперь она сидела на последней парте, позади Стайлса. Сидела, низко свесив голову, иногда вздрагивая от презрительного: «Крыса». Сегодня сам Гарри был в тени, весь класс неустанно обсуждал вчерашнюю «кражу» и бойкотировал Элеонор. Стайлс не мог поверить… Работает! Если так пойдет и дальше, то возможно, он перестанет быть изгоем. И пусть пока он продолжал оставаться Чучелом, что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки.

Прошло две недели. С Томлинсоном Гарри больше не виделся, общались только по телефону. Пара фраз от него: «Ты как? Нормально?» И сухой ответ от Гарри: «Да, все хорошо». Стайлс знал, что у соседа какие-то проблемы на работе, поэтому дергать его по пустякам не смел.

Сегодня после школы, как обычно, он курил на лестничной площадке и смотрел, не мигая, на серый бетонный пол, стряхивая пепел в консервную банку. Громыхнули двери лифта, медленные, тяжелые шаги и неожиданное тепло рядом. Стайлс с удивлением повернул голову, а Томлинсон присел рядом на ступеньки.

— Хаз, сигарету дай.

Гарри удивленно уставился на соседа и протянул раскрытую пачку.

— Вы же не курите…

— Много ты понимаешь, — сквозь зубы процедил мужчина и вытянул сигарету, следом взял зажигалку Гарри и прикурил, жадно затягиваясь и выпуская дым через ноздри.

— У вас что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно смотрел кудрявый на хмурое лицо. За время их общения он стал для него родным, что ли… И сейчас Гарри искренне переживал.

— Проект уплыл от меня, мой проект, над которым я работал три месяца. Твари! В моем отделе крыса завелась. Узнаю кто — убью!

При слове «крыса» Гарри поморщился, но промолчал. Положил ладонь на мужское плечо и слегка сжал.

— Хаз, только вот жалости не надо, — грубо рявкнул шатен и скинул руку со своего плеча.

— А что надо?

— Ничего не надо. Прости, Гарри, настроение ни к черту.

— Я понимаю, — младший затушил сигарету.

— Ты подстригся, — грустно улыбнулся Томлинсон. — Тебе идет.

— Спасибо!

— В классе заметили?

— Не знаю, я не общаюсь с ними. Хотя, знаете, Чучелом меня больше не называют. Меня вообще никак не называют. «Эй ты!» — вот как они называют меня.

— А этот… Как его? Который тебя…

— Гримшоу? Я его ненавижу, а у него все отлично! Потусить с красивыми парнями или девчонками, похвастаться новыми шмотками, задвинуть подальше недоразумение, когда-то побывавшее в его постели… Я хочу отомстить ему, унизить, чтобы ему стало так паршиво, как мне было. Понимаете?

— Созрел, значит? — недобро усмехнулся Луи. В парнишке определенно наметился прогресс.

— Да, — твердо ответил Гарри.

— Не стоит тебе этого напоминать, но раз уж на то пошло… Самое больное для каждого мужика — задеть его сексуальные способности. Он-то, наверное, считает себя неотразимым?

— Не то слово! — Хаз достал новую сигарету.

— Тогда, все в твоих руках. И вообще, чего мы тут сидим? Идем, кофе тебя напою, да и сам выпью.

Стайлс не возражал. Они просидели весь вечер на его кухне, много курили и мало говорили. Луи с интересом смотрел на изменившегося парня, оценивая чисто мужским взглядом. Он был уже не тот напуганный мальчишка, который ревел и утирал сопли кулаком на лестнице, он явно стал другим.

— Хаз, а поехали завтра шмоток тебе накупим?

— С чего вдруг? — ощетинился Гарри.

— Заняться чем-то надо, отвлечься, и тебе в кайф. Так что решено, завтра едем!

— Поехали…

***

Никогда не думал Стайлс, что одни только джинсы можно выбирать целый день. Томлинсон практически истязал его, все ему было не то и не так, а Гарри искренне не понимал — что именно? И размер подходит, и сидят вроде неплохо, но Луи был неумолим. В очередном магазине вошел прямо в примерочную.

— Тебе нравится?

— Ага, хорошо сидят, да? — уставший парень осматривал себя в зеркале.

— Нет!

— Что нет?! Почему? Что вы постоянно придираетесь? Нормальные джинсы! — не смог больше сдерживаться и перешел на крик.

— Придираюсь?! — рявкнул шатен. — Что не так?! Да ты сам посмотри! — силой развернул Стайлса к зеркалу и просунул ладонь прямо в штаны. — Этого быть не должно! Они же висят на тебе!

Гарри как током ударило, резко вытащил мужскую руку из джинс и зло прохрипел:

— Еще раз так сделаете — врежу!

— И правильно, — довольно улыбнулся Луи.

В итоге, джинсы они все же купили, и сидели они на Гарри, как влитые. Стайлс долго рассматривал себя в зеркале.

— Ну, чувствуешь разницу? — Томлинсон самодовольно улыбнулся. — Товар нужно показывать лицом. Задница у тебя, что надо. И джинсы, как вторая кожа. Теперь понял?

— Понял, — устало выдохнул кудрявый. Сегодня сосед казался ему тираном, Гарри его почти возненавидел, но вот сейчас, в этот момент, глядя на свое отражение, он простил ему все — и придирки, и замечания, и грубость. Наверное, впервые в жизни он нравился сам себе, а это значит, что и другим он тоже может понравиться. К тому же, одобрительный взгляд Томлинсона приятно грел где-то глубоко внутри. Он и сам не заметил, как именно его мнение стало самым важным из всех, самым нужным.

***

В школе Гарри по-прежнему сидел один, но сегодня был последним уроком предмет полового воспитания сразу у двух выпускных классов, и Пейну с Маликом пришлось сесть с ним за одну парту. Начался урок, и преподаватель, как могла, рассказывала старшеклассникам о половом акте. И хоть она не сомневалась, что рано взрослеющие подростки и без нее все знают, а может и лучше нее, но урок есть урок. Закончив говорить, она спросила:

— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?

Стайлс поднял руку.

— Есть!

— Да, Гарри, я слушаю тебя.

— Мисс Тисдейл! — Стайлс развернулся всем корпусом в сторону Ника и выразительно посмотрел на парня. Не заметить этого взгляда было невозможно, поэтому весь класс замер в ожидании. — Скажите, а длительность полового акта десять секунд — это нормально?

Класс охнул и по кабинету прокатились первые смешки.

— Это у каждого индивидуально, у всех разные физические и сексуальные возможности, — слегка заикаясь, пробормотала женщина.

— Так мало или нет? — выкрикнул кто-то из класса.

— Ну вообще, средняя продолжительность по статистическим данным, составляет одну-пять минут.

Прозвенел звонок и Лу Тисдейл, облегченно выдохнув, быстро вышла из класса. Вслед ей раздался оглушительный гогот. Ржали все, и Нику мгновенно дали прозвище Гри, посчитав, что Гримшоу — слишком длинно. Парень пытался что-то сказать о том, что он тут не причем, мало ли с кем Чучело еще спал, но его никто не слушал. Гарри молча собирал сумку, ни на кого не глядя, когда к нему подошла София.

— Ну, Гарри, ты отжег! Давно так не ржали.

Гарри? Его назвали по имени? Офигеть! Он стоял в полном шоке, не веря своим ушам. Это получается, чтобы ты стал кем-то, чтобы тебя начали замечать, нужно опустить кого-то? Это и есть способ выделиться? От сделанных выводов стало не по себе, но Ника жаль не было ни капли. Как там говорил Томлинсон? Козлов надо учить, и Гримшоу получил по заслугам.

Когда Гарри вышел из школы, его быстро перехватил Ник.

— Стайлс, ну ты и дрянь! Отомстил, да? — парень выглядел жалко.

Гарри молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Гарри, ну прости ты меня! Ну я не хотел, это Малик заставил. Мне жаль, что все так получилось.

— Тебе жаль? — Стайлс слегка прищурился. — Правда?

— Да, я отвечаю, что больше такого не повторится. Только скажи им, что ты не меня имел в виду! Гарри!

— Я ничего никому говорить не буду. Ты понял? И не смей подходить ко мне больше. Я тебя знать не знаю!

Кудрявого трясло от злости, от обиды, от собственной жестокости. Прошло достаточно времени, и боль от поступка Ника слегка притупилась, а сейчас он резал парня по живому. И было не по себе от этого, не было ни чувства удовлетворения, ни радости. Только какая-то усталость, и желание увидеть Томлинсона, услышать от него, что Гарри все сделал правильно, что так и надо было поступить, ведь только он один и мог успокоить его.


	4. Осознание

Стайлс не спеша шел по дороге, было холодно, ледяной ветер пронизывал до костей.  
Через дорогу шли его одноклассники, весело обсуждая Ника и его публичный позор. Мимо проскочила Колдер.

— Крыса домой чешет! — чей-то презрительный голос из толпы.

Элеонор остановилась.

— Что встала? Вали отсюда! Или присматриваешь, в чей карман влезть?

Все пошли дальше, весело галдя на всю улицу, остались только Эль, которая стояла, низко опустив голову и Гарри, который не мог заставить себя сделать хоть шаг. Стояли по разные стороны дороги, пока Колдер его не заметила.

— Что уставился? Ты же все знаешь! Ты знаешь, что я не брала! — по ее щекам катились крупные слезы. — Я знаю, зачем ты это сделал! Теперь меня все ненавидят! Со мной никто не общается, мне никто не звонит, никто не хочет сидеть за одной партой с Крысой! А только ты все равно Чучело! Чучело!

Гарри сорвался с места и кинулся к дому. Слезы застилали глаза, он не чувствовал ни ветра, ни холода. Было больно, так больно, что хотелось кричать. Внутри все выворачивалось наизнанку, зубы стучали, а тело била дрожь. Он вбежал в подъезд, перепрыгивая ступеньки, по этажам несся, как сумасшедший, будто было возможно сейчас убежать от самого себя, от оглушающего чувства стыда. С лету нажал на кнопку звонка и не отпускал, пока дверь не открылась. На пороге стоял удивленный шатен.

— Ты чего ревешь? Хаз, что с тобой?

— Я… Я не хочу больше! — Гарри накинулся на мужчину с кулаками. — Я не хочу быть таким, как они! Лучше я Чучелом буду, но я не хочу никому делать больно, я больше не буду слушать ваши дурацкие советы! Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня страдали. Пусть они меня унижают, но я не стану таким, как они, как вы… Мне противно… От самого себя, — его душили слезы, с каждым словом он задыхался все больше и больше. Зачем он вообще пришел сюда? Томлинсон все равно одобрит его подлые поступки. Он такой же, как они все… И Стайлс таким же стал…

Луи крепко схватил его и сжал, пытаясь успокоить. Гарри вырывался так, что Томлинсон поражался, откуда в этой парнишке взялось столько силы. Сейчас стало по-настоящему страшно, таким он видел его впервые. Даже когда он рыдал на лестнице, шатен так не боялся за него. Стайлса колотило, он задыхался от рыданий, пытался вырваться, ударить. Луи сжал кудрявого еще крепче, до боли, чтобы даже пошевелиться не мог, и только бесконечно шептал в кудрявые волосы:

— Хаз, успокойся! Успокойся, не надо так.

Но Гарри и не думал успокаиваться.

— Отпусти, — рычал он, пытаясь освободиться из сильных рук. — Ненавижу! — протяжный хриплый стон, больше похожий на вой раненого зверя.

Томлинсон не знал, что сказать. Хотел успокоить, пожалеть, только чтобы это все, наконец, закончилось. Сам не понял, как начал покрывать быстрыми поцелуями шею парня, лицо, волосы. Зачем? Он не знал, ему это было сейчас необходимо. И неожиданно понял, что отдал бы все на свете, чтобы и для Гарри тоже… Нашел ртом влажные соленые губы.

— Успокойся! Молчи! Мы со всем разберемся, слышишь?

Не разжимая рук, поднял парня над полом и усадил на комод. Гарри сжался и зажмурил глаза, но объятия из крепких вдруг стали нежными, успокаивающими. Луи ласково гладил его по спине, едва касаясь, целовал шею, губы… Вытирал слезы со щек, что-то шептал на ухо. Надо было его оттолкнуть, но от этих ласк, от заполнившего все тело тепла Гарри не мог соображать. Мысли не поспевали за движениями, он просто не ожидал от этого мужчины такой нежности. Стайлс вообще не знал, что это такое…

Томлинсон никогда не церемонился с партнерами, но сейчас он пытался быть нежным настолько, насколько возможно, именно Гарри хотелось показать, что секс — это не противно, не мерзко, как он считал. И поэтому о себе пришлось забыть, не торопиться, сдерживать свою страсть ради Стайлса. И как бы он не желал сейчас буквально разорвать на парне одежду и скорей почувствовать горячее тело, Луи не спешил, давая кудрявому привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Постепенно тот расслабился и начал неумело отвечать на поцелуи, часто дыша и цепляясь руками за футболку шатена. Осторожно подхватил парня на руки и отнес в спальню. Затуманенный взгляд зеленых глаз и приоткрытые губы. Гарри не хотел, чтобы он дал ему опомниться, не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон останавливался. Шатен не спешил, да и им некуда торопиться. Из груди Гарри вырвался судорожный вздох, а пальцы с силой вцепились во влажные плечи. Луи крепко прижал его к себе, заглушая самый первый его стон поцелуем.

Луи еще долго не отпускал парня, прижимая к себе, почти не давая дышать. Понимал, что надо отпустить, что может, сейчас делает ему больно, но сил расцепить руки не было. Гарри же притих и молчал, в голове было пусто, а в груди тупая боль.

— Отпусти меня, — сухой сиплый голос.

— Нет.

— Что «нет»? Еще не наигрался? — Стайлс вывернулся и забился в угол, прикрываясь смятой простыней.

— Хаз, ты что несешь? — Томлинсон быстро оказался рядом и схватил за плечи.

— Отпусти, — прошипел Гарри. — Я Чучело, я не соответствую твоим параметрам! Я не хочу унижать людей, я не хочу быть таким, как ты!

— Ты не Чучело, ты просто дурак, — горько выдохнул шатен и отвернулся.

Стайлс вскочил с кровати, быстро натянул свои вещи и вылетел из квартиры.

«Твою мать!» — Томлинсон схватил хрустальную пепельницу и швырнул в стену, кое-как влез в джинсы и футболку и рванул к соседям.

— Гарри! Дверь открой! — долбил кулаком в железную дверь уже пять минут. Но никто не открывал. — Стайлс! Я знаю, что ты дома! — хриплый крик разносился по всему подъезду.

— Хаз, ну не дури, давай поговорим, — почти неслышно прошептал, опустившись рядом с дверью. Ему нестерпимо хотелось курить, но сигарет с собой не было. — Гарри! Черт тебя дери! — снова крик и удар кулаком в дверь.

— Прекратите хулиганить! — из соседней квартиры высунулась соседка. — Совсем с ума посходили! Напьются, а потом орут на весь дом! А у меня ребенок спит!

— Да успокойтесь вы, ухожу уже, — Томлинсон поднялся и последний раз взглянул на дверь. — Не откроешь, значит… Но поговорить все равно придется.

***

Гарри не рыдал у двери, как в слезливых мелодрамах, он лежал на кровати и тупо смотрел в потолок, пока сосед долбился в их дверь. Пытаясь осмыслить все, что произошло с ним за последнее время, но мысли разбегались. От громкого стука в дверь разболелась голова. Томлинсон, его сосед, по сути, посторонний ему мужчина, почему он именно его попросил о помощи? Может, интуитивно почувствовал, что он такой… неправильный? Ему хотелось этого? Фиг знает, чего ему хотелось. Наверное, того, чтобы над ним прекратили издеваться, любой ценой, только вот цена оказалась Гарри не по зубам. Не может он из Чучела внезапно переродиться в уверенного в себе негодяя, да и не хочет. Теперь он это точно знает, а Томлинсон… При мысли о нем загорелись щеки.

Все было так, как Гарри себе и представить не мог, даже не предполагал, что так бывает. Зажмурил глаза и тряхнул головой, ну вот какого хрена он повел себя, как тряпка? Разомлел от поцелуев шатена, дал волю каким-то странным, совершенно незнакомым чувствам… Дважды дурак. Первый раз с Гримшоу, второй с уже Луи. Неужели Гарри мог поверить, что правда нужен ему? Да Томлинсон на такого, как он и не посмотрел бы никогда. Тогда зачем? Хотел унизить или преподать урок, чтоб хорошо запомнил? Получилось… Он запомнил, только ненавидеть Луи все равно не получается…

Томлинсон запер дверь, отключил все телефоны, налил в стакан водки и поставил на стол. Пить не хотелось, хотелось курить. Какого хрена на него сегодня нашло? Зачем он полез к Гарри? Совсем рассудка лишился от его слез. Когда при нем плачут — это невозможно терпеть, тут и не такое сотворишь. Молодое красивое тело, бьющееся в истерике, вот и снесло крышу. Нет, не то, все не то! Что, мало баб да мужиков взрослых и без комплексов? Тут что-то другое. Вспомнилось, как не было сил отпустить Стайлса, как хотелось держать его возле себя, чтобы даже пошевелиться не мог. И сейчас хочется, черт бы побрал все на свете! Ну не влюбился же он, в конце концов! Это вообще глупость несусветная. Влюбится в закомплексованного мальчишку с кучей проблем, отнюдь не красавца, да еще и с кличкой Чучело. Это ж идиотом быть нужно! 

Тогда зачем он взялся помогать? Пожалел. Ну да, пожалел, ну и дал пару советов. И пинка бы ему, во взрослую жизнь. Хотя, пинка ему дали еще до него. А тот теперь поумнел, сидит там, в своей квартире, заперся, не открывает, характер показывает. Ну и наплевать на него… В чем Луи-то виноват, что помочь пытался? А парню его методы не по вкусу оказались… Так сам хотел, а теперь вот слезы льет. Черт, надо было сразу набить морду там всему классу и не париться, не лезть к Гарри со своими советами. Не для него это оказалось. Хочет быть Чучелом — ну и пожалуйста!

Одним махом опрокинул в себя стакан водки. За окном светало, глаза резало от едкого сигаретного дыма. Какого черта он снова начал курить? Надо выспаться и забыть обо всем. О всяких Чучелах, проблемах, и прочей ерунде.

Проснулся Луи в обед. Голова трещала, во рту пересохло, горло саднило от выкуренной за вечер пачки сигарет. Не думая ни о чем, оделся и направился в школу Стайлса.

***

Гарри уселся за свою парту и уткнулся в нераскрытую тетрадь. Надо только решиться, собраться с мыслями, с духом, наконец… Ну и черт с ним, он десять лет терпел издевки и насмешки, был Чучелом. Полгода осталось учиться — они ничего не решат. Потерпит еще, а потом все это закончится, он выдержит. Всего полгода…

Перед началом урока он все же встал.

— Эль ничего не брала у Ника, — голос хриплый и тихий. На Гарри никто не обратил внимания, и руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. — Колдер не крала у Гримшоу плеер! — рявкнул на весь класс, и мгновенно стало тихо.

— А кто взял? — требовательный тон Малика.

— Я сам сунул ей в карман. Так что Эль не крыса, хватит игнорировать ее. Это я сделал!

— Ну ты даешь, — кто-то выдохнул то ли со страхом, то ли с восхищением. — А зачем сейчас говоришь об этом?

— Потому что она не виновата, — Гарри сел и снова уставился в тетрадь. Элеонор сияла, победоносным взглядом оглядывая класс, как бы говоря: «Что, съели?»

— Это… Эль, ты извини нас… Мы ж не знали.

— Я еще подумаю, — та демонстративно отвернулась к окну, но довольного выражения лица ей скрыть не удалось.

Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри никто не наехал на него, никто ничего не предъявил и никто не назвал Чучелом. С ним по-прежнему неохотно общались, и почему-то избегали смотреть в глаза, будто боялись…

В коридоре к нему подошла Элеонор.

— Да, Чучело, не ожидала от тебя. Только ты благодарностей не жди, знай свое место, урод!

Софи быстро оттянула ее от Гарри и зашептала:

— Ты совсем что ли? Не лезь к нему лучше, а то еще что-нибудь выкинет. Или тебе мало?

— Да больно надо, не буду я с ним больше говорить.

— И Чучелом не зови от греха подальше!

***

Томлинсон сидел на скамейке в школьном дворе. Какого черта он сюда притащился? Голова раскалывалась и жутко хотелось пить, ледяной ветер пробирался под дорогое пальто, обжигал лицо и руки, но уйти даже мысли не возникло. Он должен дождаться Гарри, поговорить с ним, успокоить, объяснить. Хотя, что именно будет объяснять, он и сам толком не решил.

Наконец, в дверях школы показался кудрявый. Встал, как бы решаясь — идти домой или нет. Луи уже хотел встать и подойти к нему, когда к Стайлсу подскочил какой-то взъерошенный парень и что-то сказал Гарри. Сначала он нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся, показывая ровные белые зубы и с дьявольской улыбкой что-то ответил парню. Лица того Томлинсон не видел, но был уверен, что парень сейчас тоже улыбается. Нет, какого хрена вообще? Еще месяц назад Гарри был Чучелом, изгоем, с ним никто не общался, а теперь…

Аккуратные кудряшки, что ему безумно шли, джинсы, подчеркивающие длинные стройные ноги. И когда это Стайлс научился ТАК улыбаться? Когда? Дьявол! Проклятье! Да пошел он к черту! Луи-то, идиот, думал, что мальчишке плохо, чувствовал себя виноватым, а ему ничего… Довольный, как слон! Томлинсон встал со скамейки и быстро зашагал к дому.

***

Гарри вышел из школы и на мгновение остановился от обжигающего ветра. Шапку он оставил у деда и сейчас думал — вернуться или идти домой так. Как из-под земли рядом появился Гримшоу.

— Что, теперь может, расскажешь про меня всю правду? Прояви благородство, как с Колдер!

— Чего? — Стайлс слегка прищурился, а потом расхохотался. Нет, ну это надо же! Правду…

— Ник, а что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Что ты супер мужчина? Секс-машина? Обалденный любовник?

— Почему бы и нет, — неуверенно промямлил парень.

— Ну уж нет, — Гарри язвительно улыбнулся. — С Эль я поступил подло, а про тебя я говорил правду, так что расслабься.

Пока говорил, было немного не по себе, будто кто-то за ним пристально наблюдает, даже лицо и уши стали гореть. Гримшоу выругался и пошел прочь, а Стайлс все же вернулся в школу за шапкой. И вообще, что-то давно они с дедом не общались нормально, надо уговорить его пойти вечером вместе домой.


	5. Золотой карась

Томлинсон зашел в квартиру, громко грохнув дверью. Кинул ключи на комод, тяжелая связка со звоном свалилась на пол — плевать. Безумно чего-то хотелось, непонятно чего. Напиться? Нет, хватит. Секса? Можно, в принципе… Уселся на подоконник и достал телефон, листал имена, дурацкие прозвища, номера… Все не то. Закурил, глубоко втягивая в себя горький дым, чувствовал, что бесится и сильно. И так тошно было от осознания, что состояние это вызвано каким-то мальчишкой. Да кто он такой вообще? Нашелся тоже! Да у Луи баб да мужиков куча, кого захочет, тот и будет с ним. А эта малолетка пусть делает, что хочет, пусть только попробует заявиться к нему, с лестницы спустит. Не покидало ощущение, что его банально использовали, ну и черт с ним, переживет и впредь умнее будет…

Тогда какого черта он сидит тут и неотрывно смотрит в окно в ожидании, когда Гарри появится на заснеженной дороге. И почему ему есть дело до того, придет тот один или с этим чудом в перьях?

Уже начало темнеть, но Стайлса все не было. Появилось стойкое желание сломать ноги взъерошенному пареньку, которого видел возле школы рядом с кудрявым. Вот где он шляется? Темно уже, а его все нет! А может, случилось что? Он ж такой… Доверчивый…

Может, дойти до школы? Вдруг эти отморозки снова начали его травить? Изнутри поднялась неконтролируемая злость, кулаки вмиг зачесались от желания накостылять каждому, кто посмеет обидеть этого мальчишку хоть словом, хоть взглядом. Прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. «Куда ж ты лезешь, Томлинсон… »

Но все сомнения развеялись в прах, когда взгляд вырвал из черного горизонта высокую сутулую фигуру. Вот только фигура эта, будь она не ладна, шла не одна. Мужчина вскочил с подоконника. Этот ухажер недоделанный сам плывет в руки! Значит, сломанные ноги откладывать на завтра нет смысла, и Луи уверенными шагами направился к двери.

***

Гарри вышел из лифта вместе с дедом и нос к носу столкнулся с Томлинсоном. Сосед даже вроде опешил и был явно чем-то удивлен. Сердце сделало сальто и застучало быстро-быстро, весь день сегодня его лицо стояло перед глазами. Хаз пытался ненавидеть, но что толку самого себя обманывать? Так, как этот мужчина, к нему никто и никогда не относился. Никому дела не было до его проблем, никто не пытался помочь, а он помог. Так, как умел. Ведь раньше, когда он всех и всего боялся, то мечтал, что у него когда-нибудь будет мужчина, который защитит, не даст в обиду, поможет и поддержит, чтобы как за каменной стеной, чтобы был нежный и понимающий. Не то, что Гримшоу… Вспомнилось, как он, раскрыв рот, ловил каждое слово Луи, каждый его взгляд, как хотелось, чтобы он считал Гарри лучше, чем он есть на самом деле. А то, что Стайлс наделал столько ошибок… Так все можно исправить, на ошибках учатся, и Томлинсон тут не при чем, у Гарри ведь своя голова. Вот только… Не нужен он ему, как парень не нужен. Луи его просто пожалел, и от этого больно.

— Привет, Гарри, — выдохнул Томлинсон и уставился на него, сверля напряженным взглядом.

— О! Детка, а это кто, жених твой? — дед задорно ухмыльнулся.

— Дед, ты с ума сошел? Какой еще жених? Это сосед с шестого этажа. Не помнишь, что ли? — возмутился Стайлс.

— Сосед, говоришь? — Селли с интересом уставился на Томлинсона. — А мне показалось, что жених!

— Дед, перестань! Никакой он не жених!

— Значит, сосед просто? А что же не жених? — зло прищурился Луи, в упор глядя на кудрявого так, что тот невольно сжался под этим взглядом.

— С какой стати? — прошипел Стайлс, чувствуя, что над ним сейчас просто издеваются.

— А с такой! Ты ж научился у меня всему. Отпор давать научился? Научился. А мне отпор не дал, значит, не хотел, — Луи отбросил к чертям уже всю деликатность и им окончательно завладела злость.

Гарри раскрыл рот от негодования, не в силах выговорить ни слова.

— Вы что так кричите? Разве так можно? Кто кому что дал? Ничего не пойму! Идемте чай пить, раз уж Гарри вытащил меня домой!

— Идемте, мистер Селли, — притворно-приторным голосом проговорил шатен, и последний раз так глянул на Стайлса, что тот почти прирос к полу под этим тяжелым взглядом. По спине бежали мурашки, а язык будто приклеился к горлу.

Все вместе вошли в квартиру, и дед сразу метнулся на кухню.

— Молодежь, идемте сюда! — довольно позвал старик, громыхая чашками.

— Ага, сейчас, вы чайник ставьте пока, — Луи демонстративно медленно снимал куртку, не отпуская злой взгляд Гарри ни на секунду.

Стайлс разделся быстро и уже был готов проскочить в кухню, как предплечье сжала грубая мужская рука.

— Стоять, — сквозь зубы прошипел Томлинсон. — Хаз, ты не оборзел ли? Я тебе что идиот какой-то? Сначала помоги, научи, а потом отваливай? Со мной такие штуки не прокатывают!

— А ты для себя, что ли, учил? — выдавил Гарри. — А что, удобно! Потратил пару часов, зато потом всегда под рукой, ходить далеко не надо. Только ты баб своих обучай. Думаешь, я их не видел? Ты же крутой, и девки да парни твои все расфуфыренные. Зачем тебе такой, как я? Зачем ты вообще пришел?

— Ты, сопля малолетняя! — рванул Стайлса за воротник рубашки и сжал. — Да что ты знаешь обо мне?! Ты вообще знаешь, какой я, хоть раз поинтересовался? — нотки горечи проскальзывали в хриплом голосе, а взгляд потемнел и стал пугающим.

— Да что интересоваться? И так все понятно, — уже не так бойко прохрипел Гарри. — Ты крутой, — добавил совсем грустно и опустил глаза.

— Да не крутой я, Гарри, — он ослабил хватку, а потом и вовсе отпустил кудрявого. — В свое время не смог пойти против толпы — смелости не хватило, пошел со всеми, как все. Делал, как все, жил, как все. Да и сейчас… Ладно, проехали. И вообще, я рыбалку люблю, хоть и не ловится ни черта, а все равно на озера езжу, психую и езжу. Хочу золотого карася поймать, а он не ловится, гад. Смешно, да?

— Нет, прикольно, — Стайлс смотрел во все глаза на мужчину. — Никогда бы не подумал…

— Ладно, прикольно — не прикольно. Забудь. Только ты знай, что я тому парню ноги переломаю.

— Какому? — Гарри удивленно раскрыл глаза.

— Тому, с которым ты сегодня у школы стоял.

— Не надо, он и так уже получил, — хмыкнул кудрявый. — А ты ревнуешь, да?

— Тебя, что ли? — усиленно делал равнодушный вид Томлинсон.

— А что, меня невозможно ревновать? — Стайлс опустил глаза. — Я же Чучело…

— Хаз, ты не Чучело, хватит уже. Плевать, как тебя называют, для меня это не так, и вот еще что… Или ты будешь со мной, или мне придется тебя убить, третьего не дано.

— Чего?!..

— Ну, ты единственный, кто знает про рыбалку и про золотого карася, — притянул к себе и уткнулся носом в кудряшки.

— Тогда, конечно, я хочу жить, — Гарри не мог поверить. Он нужен Луи? Он не говорил, что любит, не умеет, наверное. Ему проще сказать убью, но Хаз и так все понял. Он и сам ни разу не признавался в любви, поэтому лишь осторожно поцеловал Томлинсона в губы, чувствуя, как тот крепче обнял его.

— Эй, ну чай уже заварился! Идите к столу! — пробасил дед из кухни.

Ответом ему был громкий хлопок входной двери. Селли вышел в коридор. Никого. Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, будут они еще ему рассказывать, что не жених!


End file.
